Rise/Season Seven
RISE SEASON SEVEN "we are all heroes... '' ''...we are all survivors." Blurb After the final battle against the Vipers, Bryce wants to find some closure for herself and her friends. Together, they venture on one last journey, returning to where Bryce’s story first started: the Twolegplace. It’s time to uncover those last secrets and give a final goodbye to those lost in the wars that Bryce had been involved in. Episodes Episode 1 - Rise of Lost Souls The first place Bryce visits at the Twolegplace is the place where Aleric’s parents had died. This is a story for Aleric and Elena, two lost souls who had once loved each so much that they would have torn apart the world for each other. This is a story for the assassin who had lifted everyone up but himself. Episode 2 - A Memory of Lost Love Analese touches on her best friend’s death and Bryce finds out the truth of the love between Aleric and Elena. Karina also manages to let go a little as she realizes how deeply Aleric’s love for her had run. Episode 3 - Cats of Stardust Before moving on to other cats, the group of friends reflect on their memories of the assassin who had been their friend. Bryce realizes that she feels as if cats of stardust are with her here on this final journey through a place she had once called home. Episode 4 - Love Between Two Calypso and Presidia had always been in love, though Bryce had never seen through it. The two of them have a heartbreaking story of love in a place and situation that prevents it. Episode 5 - Aura and Smokey It’s been a long time since Bryce’s parents had been murdered--by Aleric. For her, the pain has gone away, but the grief will always remain. Here is the story of Aura and Smokey, Bryce’s parents. Episode 6 - The Third Sister Ruby had always felt like the third sister, too normal compared to the intelligent Jewel and the tiny Emerald. Bryce’s parents come to Bryce to retell the stories of Ruby and the memories that Bryce will cherish forever. Episode 7 - Best Friends and More Long before Karina and Terran joined the Vipers, Terran had a best friend called Bree who he may or may not have fallen in love with. This is a retelling of Terran’s parents’ love story and the story of a young she-cat who had been a light in Terran’s life. Episode 8 - Dreams For Another Lifetime What if none of this had happened? Bryce reflects on a different life: where Aleric was not an assassin, but an innocent cat who had grown up in the forest with his parents; where Terran and Karina never joined the Vipers; where Bryce and her sisters moved to the forest without encountering war and they had all still fallen in love. It’s a bittersweet dream of a life that was for another lifetime. Episode 9 - Home At Last Bryce and the others return home and the non-Clan cats settle outside of the two Clans, in a grove close to Aleric and Ruby’s graves. The group of friends spend one last night celebrating their heroism and staying as a close knit group before the Clan cats returned to their home and the non-Clan cats stayed here. Episode 10 - Marks of a Survivor What is a survivor? Karina and Terran had once challenged that term when they lived with their mother but to Bryce, a survivor is someone who rose above everything else and there is only one cat she knew that had shown her this. This is a final farewell and a closure episode for every hero of Rise. Epilogue - Rise of the Dawn It's a new dawn, a new age, a new beginning for them all. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Rise